Certain microreplicated optical products, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,175,030 and 5,183,597, are commonly referred to as a “brightness enhancing films”. Brightness enhancing films are utilized in many electronic products to increase the brightness of a backlit flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) including those used in electroluminescent panels, laptop computer displays, word processors, desktop monitors, televisions, video cameras, as well as automotive and aviation displays.
Brightness enhancing films desirably exhibit specific optical and physical properties including the index of refraction of a brightness enhancing film that is related to the brightness gain (i.e. “gain”) produced. Improved brightness can allow the electronic product to operate more efficiently by using less power to light the display, thereby reducing the power consumption, placing a lower heat load on its components, and extending the lifetime of the product.
Brightness enhancing films have been prepared from high index of refraction monomers that are cured or polymerized, as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,908,874; 5,932,626; 6,107,364; 6,280,063; 6,355,754; as well as EP 1 014113 and WO 03/076528.
Although various polymerizable compositions that are suitable for the manufacture of brightness enhancing films are known, industry would find advantage in alternative compositions.